Lucky guy!
by Gir906136
Summary: OOC. Usually in Lucky Star there's just girls. But what if one guy joined the group? But here's the catch! The girls made a contest of who will be his girlfriend before their last year together! Rated T for few laguage. No 'Lucky Channel' Sorry...
1. New Beginnings

Male ???: *Big yawn* Alright, Ryu, we're almost there. We'll be seeing Kona-chan *Yawns*soon.

Ryu Asakura said to himself, while trying to keep himself awake on the train.

~Meanwhile~

Female ???: Huh...I wonder where he's at? Oh, well, class! As we wait for the new student, take out those study guides I gave you last Thursday! You'd better had not be slacking over the weekend! That test on Wednesday isn't gonna ace its self!

Ms. Nanako Kuroi said, with a cheeky grin on her face. Making the students groan in a chorus.

Female ???: Oh-no!

Tsukasa Hiiragi said forgetting about the study guide. She just watched t.v., and played all weekend.

Tsukasa: Uhm, Yuki-chan?

Female ???: Hm?

Miyuki Takara stopped searching through her bag to listen to what Tsukasa had to ask.

Tsukasa: Uhm...I kinda forgot to finish my study guide. D-do you think I can copy yours?

Miyuki: Of course Tsukasa! Like Kuroi-sensei said, the test isn't going to ace its self!

Tsukasa: Eh-heheh..yeah....

Tsukasa said in an embarrassment. Then, in the corner of her eye, Tsukasa had noticed something out of the ordinary. Her friend, Konata Izumi, was, actually studying.

Tsukasa: Huh? Miyuki, is...Kona-chan really studying? Or am I just crazy?

Miyuki: Hm, thats out of character for her. Maybe she really wants to pass this test. Let's ask her.

Tsukasa: Maybe something is wrong with her?

The two girls walk up to Konata.

Miyuki: Kona-chan?

Tsukasa: You OK?

Konata: Mmm...

Tsukasa: Do you wanna go to the nurse?

Konata: No...

Miyuki: Then what's wrong? You seem less eccentric than usual.

Konata: *Throws arms in the air* HE HASN'T COME YET!!!

Konata's yelling attracted a few eyes. Yet, surprised Tsukasa and Miyuki.

Miyuki: Who hasn't come yet?

Tsukasa: Oh! Are you excited about the new student?

Konata: Of course I'm excited! He promised me he'd come!

Tsukasa: He?

Miyuki: How do you know him? Or even know that the new student will be a bo-

Konata: *Angry* It's gonna be HIM because he promised me!

Kuroi-sensei: Hey! Quit shouting over there! Izumi!

Just then, somebody opened the door. He had brown, spiky-like hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a bandage on his left cheek. He wore a stringed necklace tied to a shark's tooth. His skin was a bit tanned, so Miyuki took a guess that he was an outdoorsy person. He looked like he was in a hurry.

Male???: *Heavy breathing* Um, excuse me? This IS Class 3-B right?

Kuroi-sensei: Hey, don't tell me you're the new student?

Male???: Yeah, sorry for being late. I had to go home and unpack, THEN change into the uniform.

Kuroi-sensei: I see...Well, I'll let you off with a warning now, since you just moved here. Just don't let it happen again. Anyway, why don't you just introduce yourself?

Male???: Uh, yeah ok, cool! OK then! Hello everyone, my name is Asakura Ry-

Konata: *Jumping to Male???* RYUUUUUUUUU-KUUUUUN!!!!! *Hugs Ryu* No way! You said you'd come, and you did! Wow! We're gonna have an awesome year together now! Hahaha! XD

Ryu: Woah, Kona-chan! Calm down! Of course I came! I promised didn't I?

Kuroi-sensei: Oh? So you two know each other?

Konata: You bet! We've been friends since forever! (To herself: Online, of course)

Kuroi-sensei: Well then, I hope you can help him with the up-coming test. And who knows? Maybe you might study yourself?

Konata: Yeah, not gonna happen...Because Ryu-kun and I are gonna play until we hit the hay!

Kuroi-sensei: NOT ON MY WATCH! IZUMI! YOU'RE GONNA STUDY OR I'M FAILING YOU! NO EXCEPTIONS! YOU GOT THAT?!

Konata: *Scared* Y-yes sensei...

As Ms. Kuroi continued to rant on about Konata's average-near-to-low grade, Tsukasa was still keeping her eyes on Ryu. He was smiling at the commotion Ms. Kuroi, and Konata were making. Somehow a weird daydreaming scene exploded in her mind out of nowhere.

~Daydream~

During a beautiful sunset, Tsukasa was running through a beach. She was actually running away from ninja demons that wanted to have their way with her so they can multiply and conquer the world. Soon, Tsukasa tripped on something and fell helplessly to the ground. Just when they held her down, Tsukasa screamed for help, then out of nowhere Ryu jumped and knocked them out with super fast karate moves. Ryu was shirtless, but was wearing karate pants and a long red headband on that flowed in the wind. He kneeled near Tsukasa and took her hand.

Dream Ryu: Are you ok? My love?

Tsukasa: Love?!

Dream Ryu: Yes, I loved you on the day I saw you.

Tsukasa: Oh,Ryu.

Dream Ryu: Tsuksasa...

The two moved their faces closer and closer until....

~End of daydrem~

Tsukasa was brought back to reality by Miyuki.

Miyuki: Tsukasa? *Tsukasa jumps*

Tsukasa: Oh! Um y-yes? Yuki-chan?

Miyuki: Are you alright? You're all red in the face.

Miyuki said touching Tsukasa's forehead. Tsukasa hadn't noticed, and backed away from Miyuki.

Tsukasa: O-oh?! I am?! Uh, I mean...It's a little warm in here...s-so...um...yeah, that's it...

Miyuki: You should step out and cool down.

Tsukasa: N-no, I'm fine! Really! It's just a little warm that's all!

Then, as Ms. Kuroi made Konata sit down, she told Ryu to continue his introduction.

Ryu: I came from Minami Boso-city, Chiba. It's near the Wadaura Beach, so I surf there all the time. My old school was the Uchiwa high school. My dad got a new job here, so that's why we moved here.

Kuroi-sensei: I see, I hear that it's peaceful there. Alright class! Any questions?

A girl raised her hand.

Female classmate: Uh, is it hard to learn how to surf?

Ryu: Well, it is at first. But, if you practice hard enough, it'll be as easy as breathing!

Tsuaksa then raised her hand.

Tsukasa: I-is the view there nice?

Ryu: Of course! Especially on a summer day! The skies are cloudless, the air is warm, and the breeze is nice! All that's good, but the sunset is even better!

Tsukasa's daydream popped in her mind for a split second, making her blush a little.

Ryu: Yeah! It's just as good as Hawaii in the U.S.! The whole sky is filled with orange! And it kinda looks as if the clouds are following the sun as it sets. The ocean starts glittering with the sun's reflection, so it looks like th sun's not that far away. It's even cool at night sometimes. Like when

there's a full moon out, it's almost as bright as the sun, almost. And when there's no moon out, the stars are just as even beautiful! Then the whole thing starts all over again the next day.

Everyone was daydreaming and smiling at the imagery that Ryu explained.

Miyuki: My, what a place!

Kuroi-sensei: I think I know where I'M going next summer vacation!

A few students agreed.

Kuroi-sensei: Well, then, thank you, Asakura, for that wonderful mood. You may sit nest to Izumi.

Ryu did as he was told, and on the way to his seat, He gave Konata a high-five, and Tsukasa and Miyuki a wave 'hello'. Miyuki and Tsukasa waved back.

Kuroi-sensei: Now then, Back to class, we-

The bell rang, it was time for lunch.

Kuroi-sensei: Oh, just great! Alright! Lunch-time everybody!

Ryu was shocked that he forgot his lunch. And even worse, he had noone to sit with. So he just put his head down in misery.

Miyuki: Kona-chan, what about your friend over there? Is he alright?

Konata looked at Ryu, he did look sad.

Konata: You're right Yuki-chan. Wait here guys.

Konata got up to talk to him.

*inner thoughts* Tsukasa: Wait, he's coming HERE!? But, what will happen if I get the picture again? Ok, just don't talk about sunsets, ninjas, karate, or love! *nods to herself*

Konata and Ryu walked towards the tables.

Konata: Hey, Yuki-chan?

Miyuki: Hm?

Konata: You look like you have some extra food with you, can Ryu-kun share with you? He forgot his lunch. *to herself* Silly goose!

Ryu: Oh, no! That's ok! I'm not really that hungry! I just- *stomach growl* Uh...how embarrassing.

Miyuki: That's ok.

Tsukasa: Y-yeah! I'll share too!

Miyuki: What happened to your- Oh, wait, How can I be so rude?

Ryu: Rude?

Miyuki: I'm sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Miyuki Takara.

Ryu: O-oh! I'm so sorry! I'm Ryu Asakura!

Miyuki: *giggle* I know that, you already said it.

Ryu: Oh, sorry. *to Tsuaksa* I'm sorry, I didn't get your name either.

Tsukasa: Oh! *looks down, blushing* I-I'm Tsukasa...Hiiragi.

Ryu: Well, it's nice to meet you both! But really I shouldn't take your food. *stomach growls again* Oh...*scratches the back of his head*

Konata: Well, Kagamin might have some extra too.

Ryu: Kagamin?

Tsukasa: Um, she's my older twin. She's not in our class though.

Ryu: A twin? Wow that's so cool! Identical? Or fraternal?

Konata: You should see for yourself.

Konata was pointing at someone behind Ryu, at the door. The girl did look like Tsukasa, but her eyes were sharper, and she had longer hair. The one named 'Kagamin' and Ryu made eye-contact, and stared at each other.

Konata: Kagamin! Over here!

'Kagamin' got mad and rushed over to Konata.

'Kagamin': I told you it's not 'KagamiN'! It's 'KagamI'.

Kagami looked at Ryu, and got embarrassed.

Kagami: Um, look, I'm sorry for her silly nickname for me, but really, it's 'Kagami'.

Ryu: ok, and it's nice to meet you Kagami. I'm Ryu Asakura, and I just moved here. I'm not sitting in your seat right?

Kagami: Well, I mean, you ARE, but you don't have to get up! We'll just make room, see?

Miyuki moved over to make space for Kagami.

Konata: Kagamin, Ryu-kun is my best-(online)friend, and he just moved here because his dad got a new job here. He's the world's most awsomest surfer in the galaxy.

Kagami: Oh? Where's your lunch Ryu?

Ryu: Oh, yeah, uh...you see, I was kinda in a hurry to get here, so I guess I kinda forgot to bring it.

Kagami: Oh, well, you want some of mine?

Konata: Aw, Kagamin!

Kagami: Shut-up!

Miyuki: Well, Kagami, Tsukasa and I were about to share some with him as well.

Konata: And so was I!

Tsukasa: You were?

Konata: Up until now I was! *wink*

Ryu: Really, that's too much guys, er, girls.

Miyuki: Nonsense, you're a growing boy.

Ryu: Yeah but-....boy?

Miyuki: Mm-hm! *shares some*

Ryu: Oh, thank you.

Tsukasa, Kagami, and Konata also shared with him. But when Konata began putting some of her food on his napkin, Kagami got irritated that she was doing it because everybody else was doing it. A.k.a.; for no reason.

Kagami: You know, Ryu, Tsukasa and I are good cooks. We made these ourselves.

Ryu: Oh really? It looks good!

Tsukasa blushes, and Konata smiles a Kagami.

Konata: Actually, Ryu, you should be careful of Kagamin's deadly cookies. Sometimes she accidently puts salt instead of sugar. Tsuaksa's the real chef. Try her cookies first.

Kagami: *embarrassed* Shut-up! Konata!

Konata: *snickers* Jealous?

Ryu: Ok.

The three girls looked at him when he tries one of Tsukasa's cookies.

Ryu: That's good! *haves another one*

Tsukasa: *blushes* Um, they're not that good. They're just ordinary cookies.

Ryu: No way! They're awesome! *haves another one*

Tsukasa smiles, and Konata sticks her tounge at Kagami.

~After school~

Ryu didn't have to study for the test, because he just got here. On the subway, Ryu also decided to ride with the girls. They (except for Konata, who already knew) learned that Ryu and Konata met online, and became online best-friends. They have each other's email address, phone number, and they're friends in almost every online RPG. They also learned that Ryu likes anime too, but not as much as Konata does.

Konata: You're so lucky, Ryu-kun. Just for that, we should go play on Runescape.

Ryu: Well, I haven't been on for a while now, but, ok! I'll meet you there at 4 pm!

Kagami: *To herself* Darn it, he's like Konata too. Well at least he's not an otaku like her.

Tsukasa: Wow, you guys have so much in common! No wonder you guys are friends.

Ryu: Yeah, I guess you can say we're childhood friends...sorta.

Then, Tsukasa noticed that there was a sunset outside. And the daydream scene popped in her head again, making her blush. She quickly looked down from Ryu's eyes and tried to hide behind her sister. This made Ryu clueless. Before he could ask what was wrong with her, Konata interrupted.

Konata: Hey, Ryu-kun! Is this your stop?

Ryu: Oh, yeah. *stands up* Alright then, see you guys tomorrow!

Konata: Ok then! Don't forget! 4pm!

Ryu: Yeah! Good luck with the all-nighter! Kona-chan! *gets out of the subway*

As the subway starts to leave, Ryu waves from outside, and the girls wave back. Then Ryu starts to walk home.

~Hiiragi's house~

Tsukasa was in bed, thinking about a certain thought of this morning.

*inner thoughts* Tsukasa: Why? Why did that come to me? I hope I don't dream of that again.

**End**


	2. Secrets

**_Disclaimer:_**I DO NOT own Lucky Star (But i'm in a middle of a lawsuit! XD)

**_Notes:_**Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm not doing the script writing, calm down...It seems that's what the nay-sayers always say, as I say. But this DOESN'T mean I'm changing the story! (Ha!)

And people, "_Ryu Asakura_" ? Seriously? ITS A **NAME**! If it bothers you that much, then your (user)name would suck just as much. (probably worse, muwahaha! XD)

Oh yeah, you know how Lucky Star doesnt have a plot so they switch scenes every now and again? For example, one scene shows Tsukasa and about her cellphone, then, it switches to another different scene where Nanako Kuroi's computer is broken. Like that. Well there's gonna be some random switching scenes like that, but pay attention to the main story as well. (So you wont get confused)

Enjoy =)

* * *

On the day of the quiz, which felt like an exam to Konata, Kuroi-sensei kept waking Konata up from sleeping all day in class. Due to the all-nighter, plus, playing with Ryu on Runescape the day before, just like they timed. At lunch break, Miyukinoticed that Ryu hadn't come all day, and decided to ask Konata where he was.

"Man..." Konata yawned. "I wish Kuroi-sensei hadn't woken me up the third time...I was in the middle of riding Solar Aquarion." She said in a saddened tone. Miyuki and Tsukasa looked at each other in confusion. "A-ha! I know!" Konata said, lifting her head back up. "If I go back to sleep again, and think about where I last stopped at, I could probably continue my dream!" She looked at Miyuki. "Do you think that would work?"

Miyuki tilted her head up to think. "Well, I couldn't say it would work, depending on your memory, how did it go?" She asked. Konata put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment.

"Well, like I said, I was riding Solar Aquarion..." She nodded.

"Yes, and then?" Miyuki added. Konata thought for a second, but then frowned. "I...can't remember..." She said in disbelief.

"Oh, that's OK Kona-chan! I forget some of my dreams too. Especially when they're good ones." Tsukasa said, trying to cheer her up.

"That's OK, if I go to sleep again, maybe then I'll remember it!" She smiled with determination. Konata then rested her head on her arms, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she started fidgeting, flipping her head, and crossing her legs.

"What's wrong Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked. After more of her fidgeting, Konata replied in a disapointed tone, "I can't sleep."

"Yeah, it's really hard to sleep on the school's desk, it's so uncomfortable." Tsukasa said. Miyuki agreed with a nod. "Yes, they're usually so cold, and it's hard to arch your back to get comfortable when the desk is a little low." She commented. "Yeah! And sometimes I use my bag to use my bag to make it higher."

"It is a little cold in here. Great, now I'm wide awake." Konata growled. "I hope Ryu's having a boring time at home." Then, Miyuki remembered her question. "That's right! Kona-chan, where's your friend, Ryu?"

"Oh, don't worry about him." Konata smiled.

"Hey, I'm here." Kagami called. And everyone greeted her.

"Oh good, Kagamin! What took so long?" Konata asked.

"Well, Misao argued about me coming here, so I had to make up an excuse." She replied, pulling a chair and sitting down. She then looked around, then back at Konata. "Hey, where's that guy at? Your friend?"

Konata smirked. "Ah! You miss him already? Trying to steal my friend Kagamin?"

"What?! Shut-up! I'm just asking!" Kagami yelled.

"Well if you wanna know that bad..." Konata started. "He's just having a GameOver-HangOver." Tsukasa, Kagami, and Miyuki looked at her like she just made that up.

"GameOver...HangOver? What's that?" Tsuaksa asked.

"I think I came at a wrong time. Is that some sort of Otaku word?" Kagami asked.

"You can say it like that, not a lot of people use it though." Konata answered.

"_People_...As in **normal people**?" Kagami said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yup." Konata smiled.

"Uh, huh..." Kagami shook her head in disbelief.

"Well anyway, you know when you lose a game to some cocky player, and then you feel so bad, that you think that you need to level-up a little?" Konata asked. Miyuki slowly shook her head, Tsukasa slowly nodded, and Kagami just didn't pay any attention. "Yeah, that's what happened to Ryu-kun. I beat him silly on Dragonball Online." She said proudly. "The poor Namekian-sucker was just flying around helplessly. Though I think I beat him **too **bad. The _"HangOver"_ part is when he stayed up all night leveling-up. Probably why he's not here now."

"So the main thing is; he's not sick at all, just skipping." Kagami said with a sigh. "Wait a minute!" Kagami said in surprise. "He's on there too?! Are you sure he's not a gaming freak like you?!" She asked, pointing at Konata.

Konata just smirked and ate a piece of her lunch. "I don't know, Kagami, do you think he is?"

Kagami gripped on her fork/chopsticks, threatening to break it. "Just answer the question!"

Konata shrugged. "Sorry," She started, then smiled. "As Mikuru would say, '_That's classified.'_"

Kagami got even more frustrated, but Miyuki asked a question before Kagami could talk. "How come it's classified?" Konata then crossed her arms. "That's classified."

Kagami rolled her eyes. " Just tell us, I know you want to tell us anyway." She said munching on a Pocky stick.

"You got me." Konata smiled, and Kagami rolled her eyes again. "Well, it's classified because Ryu-kun told me; _'Don't tell them, 'cuz then they'll laugh at me'._Even though I don't see what the problem is with liking anime and games so much."

Miyuki and Kagami looked at each other. "Laugh at him? Why the heck would we laugh at him? We **do** hangout with **you**." Kagami said.

"That's what I said." Konata replied. "I'd tell you, but-"

Kagami interrupted her. "Wait! I already know the answer. It's _'classified'._" She said using her fingers as quotation marks. "Yeeeah, but..." Konata said with a serious face. "It's a Triple X, secret underground, classified Information! It's so secret, if I told you, I'd have to **kill** you!"

"Is that so?" Kagami asked, not really believing it wasn't even that worthy of being secret. Konata nodded as if she were a real secret FBI agent. "Huh...Then why is it so secret?"

Konata pointed at her with her fork/chopsticks. "That's-"

Kagami interrupted. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, _'Classified'_, we get it." She groaned, getting tired of the word _"classified."_

"So how does his parents approve of this?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh yeah, come to think of it, do they just **let**him do whatever he wants?" Kagami added.

"Well, you can say that but..." Konata started, but was, again, interrupted by Kagami. "OK! OK! We get it! It's classified!"

"Actually, it's not." Konata smiled. "You can say he can do whatever he wants, but that's only because his parents are away most of the time."

"Huh? Away? To do what exactly?" Kagami asked, but in the back of her head, praying Konata not to say the 'C' word.

"He told me his mom is an author of stories, poems, novels, that kind of boring stuff. And his dad is some sort of semiconductor. So his mom sometimes does book signings, interviews, yada, yada, yada, and his dad is trying to get a promotion by doing overtime." Konata explained.

Miyuki looked worried."Oh my, he must be lonely."

"Or undisiplined..." Kagami said under her breath.

"Yeah, maybe, but at the most, he's got me!" Konata proudly said. Miyuki giggled and nodded. "And he's got internet, so technically, he's not alone."

"Well, will he be back tomorrow?" Tsukasa finally spoke up.

"He better." Konata frowned. "Or I'll kill him again in Dragonball Online." Miyuki giggled at Konata's gaming threat, as Kagami put a hand on her forehead.

**~Scene switch~**

**~At Hiiragi Household~**

Tsuaksa was doing her homework _(Or at least try to figure out a complicated math problem)_at her desk but before she could get up and ask her twin, she shivered and dropped her pencil. "Oh man, why is it so cold in here? Is the AC on or something?" Tsukasa asked herself while rubbing her hands together. "I know! I'll take a hot bath!" She smiled. Tsukasa then went to the bathroom close to her room, but the door was closed. She didn't hear the shower on, she she turned the door handle, but it didn't move.

"Someones in here!" A voice said, which sounded like her eldest sister, Inori.

"Oh, sorry!" Tsukasa shouted through the door. So Tsukasa went to the bathroom next to her parents room, her toes began to freeze numb as she rubbed her arms warm. The door was open, and made Tsukasa glad, she was finally going to be warm. When she went inside, she she noticed something. "Where are all the towels?" Then, she remembered that last time she took a bath, she left a towel in her room. "I'll use that!" So she went back to her room and searched all over for the towel, she then found it under her bed. "Aha! There you ar-uh..." Unfortunately, the towel had dust, lint and other things from under her bed. "Oh..." After she dropped the towel in the laundry hamper. She then went to her mother, Miki. "Mom?" She called out.

"In here!" Her mother's voice answered in the kitchen. When Tsukasa went into the kitchen, her mother was preparing some sort of curry. "What's the matter, Tsukasa?"

"I need a towel, where are all the towels for the bathroom over there?" Tsukasa pointed in the direction of the bathroom that was still open.

"What about the other one?" Her mother asked.

"Inori's in there." Tsukasa sighed.

"Oh, well I'm washing them all right now, they were all wet, and used. Speaking of which, Tsukasa, could you check if they're done drying?" Tsukasa nodded and ran to the dryer and opened the small door. As she grabbed the towels, they weren't just dry, they just got done, and it felt so good since Tsukasa was cold. After checking that no one was around, she put the heated towels on top of the dryer and laid her head on them.

"Ahhhhh..." Was all she let out as she buried her arms inside. Then she felt her toes tingle, as if they were begging for some warmth. She then grabbed one towel to wrapped it around herself then wrapped another towel around her legs, low enough to cover her toes. It felt as if she were in a hot spa bath. It was so warm, she started to fall asleep in them, but just as she closed her eyes, the towels quickly became warm, then to cold. "No! Now I'm back to where I started!" Tsukasa said sadly to the towels. _'Why am I talking to towels?'_Tsukasa thought to herself. _'Oh great, now I'm talking to myself!'_ She thought again. But before all hope was lost, she remembered something. _'The hot bath! Oh! I forgot!'_She began to run to the bathroom, but then, turned around to grab a towel, and ran to the bathroom again, silently pleading that it wasn't taken. But, to her demise, the door was closing. "No! Wait!" Tsukasa said, grabbing the door handle.

"Woah! Hey! Wait your turn!" Her sister, Matsuri, yelled.

"But I was going in there!" Tsukasa said.

"OK? And you moved. This isn't **YOUR **bathroom you know!" Matsuri stated, gripping the handle.

"Yeah, but-" Matsuri had already slammed and locked the door. Tsukasa sadly sighed. Inori walked up to her while drying her head with a towel. _(Dressed, mind you)_ "What are you doing slamming doors in people's faces?"

"Oh no! Matsuri was just-" Tsukasa started.

"It's OK, I was just kidding. I heard what Matsuri said, don't mind her, she just really needed to pee." Inori laughed. Tsukasa sighed, not really wanted to be laughed at by her sister. "You **do**see me, right?" Inori asked. Tsukasa looked at her, not knowing what she meant. "I'm out of the bathroom now, go in the other one." She smiled.

Tsukasa remembered, and started to run off. "Thanks, sis!" But as soon as she turned the corner, she saw her sister, Kagami, about to open the door with a towel in her hand. Tsukasa really wanted this bath, so she yelled, but not too loud. **"WAIT SIS!!!"**It made Kagami jump like she had been caught stealing something. Tsukasa quickly ran towards her. "I-I was going in there! Please, please, please let me go in first!" Tsukasa begged.

"Alright, alright, Tsukasa, calm down." Kagami said, and moved out of the way. Tsukasa couldn't believe it, she did it! She was going to be warm once again. "Thanks Kagami." Tsukasa said, she went inside and locked the door. Inori came and looked at Kagami.

"Now she's yelling at people?" Inori joked again.

"What's her problem?" Kagami asked.

Inori smiled. "Maybe she became a cleaning freak-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsukasa's scream was heard throughout the whole house.

~Later in Tsukasa's room~

Tsukasa was uncontolabley shivering under her bed covers. Inori was apologising with some hot tea. "I'm so sorry Tsukasa, I didn't know I used all of the hot water."

"S-so cold..." Tsukasa shook.

**~Scene switch~**

**~At Asakura Household~**

Ryu was watching TV about another child molestation victim while drinking grape juice. "Oh, man. Can't adults these days just TRY to go out with people their own age? Geez, it makes the otakus look bad." He complained to himself. "Oh right." He remembered. His mother had found out about him skipping school. So his punishment was:

No computer for a month,_ (which his mother took the power cord)_

Do everyone's chores for a week, _(mother's, father's & his own)_

And the next time he was really sick, he would **have** to go to school. _(but just like a headache, or a stomachache, not a cold or a flu, because then he could spread it)_

_'What a heartless mother I have...'_ He thought, shivering at the thought of no computer for a month. _'I just got there too, it's not like I was gonna learn something on the first day...geez...'_ He then got up to do the laundry. _'Well, if i don't do these now, she might make the computer punishment longer...or take away my games!'_ As he started drying the washed clothes, he picked up a large basket of the already dry clothes and started to walk to the living room.

As he passed his room, he heard the familiar sound of Neon Genesis Evangelion's opening theme. "Oh what the-?" He looked at the TV, then at the clothes, then at the TV, and back at the clothes. Then just decided to watch and fold at the same time. So he went to his room before he could miss it. Unfortunately, he couldn't see the glass of juice under the basket of clothes he was holding and tripped over it, making the glass spill, the clothes fall, and the clothes stain. When Ryu got up to see the chaos, his mouth dropped in shock. Even though the TV was still on, it was silent in Ryu's mind. _'M-my...moms...gonna....kill me...'_

**~Scene Switch~**

**~At Izumi Household~**

It was 4PM and Konata was using Kagami's notes to do her homework. It wasn't hard for Konata, it was just boring."Huh, it's still too early to do homework. I'll do it later." Konata said, moving away from her homework desk. "I wonder if Haruhi's on." She said, walking to the TV in the living room and turning it on.

~One hour later at 5:49PM~

"Oh! My homework." Konata said as she walked in her room. She sat down and answered one question. "Ah! I completed so much." She proudly said. That is, until her stomach growled. "Oh, you're hungry? Well, nothing but a hot bowl of instant raman can fix that! I can finish my homework when I come back." So Konata got up and got her hot instant raman that took 3 minutes to ready. Then, Konata tripped a little, but then caught herself in time to keep her raman from spilling. She looked at her homework. "Well, I don't wanna get anything dirty..." She smiled very cat-like and turned to her computer. "I should eat at a more reasonable place."

~Three hours later at 8:22PM~

As Konata finished off a demon in a cave while playing World of Warcraft. "Hey, where's Ryu-kun at?" A messege popped up, and to her surprise, it was from NANACON.

**NANACON:**izumi! i hope ur not just horsing around on WoW! u got tht assinment done?

Konata freaked out a little when she read the "H" word. She remembered her homework that was just lying on her desk behind her. Konata stuggled to think up a lie.

**KURA-KONA:**well dur sensei! X3 i totally got tht down! no problm! ezpz! (translation: easy-peasy)

Konata sighed in relief, as though she got off the hook. When NANACON didn't type anything back, Konata decided to change the subject, just in case. As she was typing: "how about we level up sum? so we can finally-", a bubble popped up that NANACON was typing.

**NANACON:**DO U RELLY TINK IM THT STTUPID?! DO THTT ASSSIGNNMENTT NOW!!1 OR DO I HAV 2 FLUMK U???

Konata was shocked at her sensei's speed typing, deleted her current sentence and rewrote.

**KURA-KONA:**whoa sensei! relex! u hav 2 many typos!!! DX

**NANACoN:** GET OF OFF HER NOW!!! **DX**BE4 I CALL UR FATHER!! U WONT BE GETING THT **RATED M** GAME WIT POOR GRADS, HUH?!

Konata panicked.

**KURA-KONA:**ALRIGHT! ALRITE! IM OFF! IM OFF!

~Three hours later at 11:34PM~

Konata was under her covers on her bed, while playing a DS game with the lights off. She yawned and saved her game, closed the DS, and checked her clock.

"Whoa, I've been up for a long time. Oh well, time to sleep."

As she closed her eyes, she quietly ranted in her mind about her sensei kicking her off of WoW. She was last standing in a cave, so the next time she would get on, she'd have to fight her way out. She sighed in fustration, but then remembered what her sensei asked her. Konata quickly sat up, and looked at her study desk. The book, and notebook was still open, cold, and untouched.

"Oh, geez." Konata sighed tiredly. But looked at her clock again, and sighed. "I'll just do it early in the morning...yeah." She said as she laid back down and drifted off into sleep.

**~Final Scene Switch~**

**~At Kuroi Household~**

Nanako sighed as she logged off of WoW. "That girl just doesn't know that work comes first." She checked her e-mail and noticed that Konata's father was on. "At this time?" She said to herself, looking at the clock. In the begining of the school year, Konata slacked off way too much. So she sended a letter to her father, Soijiro, to come to a parent teacher confrence. After that was settled, Soijiro gave her his e-mail address to contact him about Konata's effort. Since then, Konata has never gotten another F.

"Might as well tell him before his daughter slips too much." So Nanako types about how Konata was on WoW and not doing her homework. She then reread the letter, and decided not to be all negetive about it. So she added that after asking Konata do continue her work, Konata obeyed. After sending the letter, she wanted to wait for a response, but was too tired, and didn't have the energy to keep her eyes open. So Nanako turned off her computer, and slept on her bed.

~Chapter End~

* * *

HOORAY!!! I'm done!!! Sorry it took so long to do this, but i'm in the summer time now, so usually i'm just sleeping. X3 Sorry! BTW, if you're wondering if that's Nanako and Konata's actual user names (NANACON & KURA-KONA), I don't think they are because I just made them up. ( I dont wanna hear ANY b**ching about the made up user names either!)

Oh, yeah for future readers, this story was made BEFORE Dragon Ball Online was released in America.


End file.
